Fénix
by MigLi-san
Summary: Si, las cenizas eran el nuevo renacer. Era el escenario perfecto, ver todo reducirse a nada, y luego con un gran impacto todo resurgía. La supremacía de arrebatar un imperio, destrozarlo y revivirlo por si mismo aun mas perfecto. Ese era su castigo, y a su vez una enorme salvación. [Tributo al final de Lelouch, Drabble con SPOILER]


Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Code Geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Que dulce agonía.

O que agonizante dulzura.

El mundo era complejo, el mundo era basto, el mundo era bello.

Si, lo era.

Al menos ahora si.

Porque estaba marcando la nueva era, porque estaba pisando fuerte.

SI, PISANDO FUERTE.

Pisando fuerte con su último y mas leve aliento de vida.

Era pluma hermosa y negra de algún cuervo destruyendo el suelo de diamante construido por esclavos.

La sangre le recordaba que no era un KnightMare sin sentimientos.

La gente sorprendida le confirmaba que eso no era una actuación.

El silencio fue la paz que antecedió al caos de pensamientos en su mente.

De sonrisas y llantos.

De decisiones y contradicciones.

Confusión cual neblina.

El conoció todos los sentimientos.

Ser villano, ser héroe.

Saber que si disparaba, debería estar preparado para recibir una bala también.

El único capaz de ser un aclamado líder revolucionario y un emperador odiado por todo el mundo al mismo tiempo.

El mundo lo estaba esperando. El era el ideal creado por la conciencia colectiva.

La perfección entre las sombras.

¿Quien le daba acaso significado a lo perfecto?

Había dominado el mundo...Entonces ¿No podría dárselo a si mismo, quizás?

Si, las cenizas eran el nuevo renacer.

Era el escenario perfecto, ver todo reducirse a nada, y luego con un gran impacto todo resurgía.

La supremacía de arrebatar un imperio, destrozarlo y revivirlo por si mismo aun mas perfecto.

Ese era su castigo, y a su vez una enorme salvación.

Sus egoistas sentimientos siempre querían protegerla a ella y vengarse por su pasado.

¿Que mejor venganza que destruir todo? ¿Que mejor protección que un mundo nuevo y en progreso hacia un buen futuro?

Los llantos a su lado solo le recordaban con tristeza lo mucho que fue amado.

Aunque sea por una persona.

Quizá alguien en algún otro lugar lloraba y oraba por él, mientras rememoraba tantos momentos...

Momentos...

Esos en los que cada uno eran un pequeño paso.

El pequeño paso sería luego un cúmulo hacia experiencias extraordinarias y metamorfosis.

Pasos que harían un tsunami a escala mundial, que darían paso a gloria...Y eventualmente fines.

Fue larva, fue mariposa...

¿Estaba en su fin, o en su nuevo comenzar?

Quizá era una larva inmunda intentando rasguñar los vestigios de la salvación.

¿Una mariposa probando volar por primera vez desde un punto de vista diferente?

Una mariposa...Convirtiéndose en larva, ¿O viceversa?

Quizá aún estaba en esa transición indefinida donde las dudas nunca se resuelven.

El mas allá lo esperaba.

Su mente brillante anhelaba saber que había de aquel lado.

¿Fuego? ¿Nubes?

Quizá lo mas cliché de las películas, sería lo mas deslumbrante de su realidad.

Sabría la duda de la humanidad por siglos.

Si, ya no era un humano. Ahora era una especie de ser odiado e incomprendido que moría como la mas vil basura dictatorial que jamás se conociera.

Incluso mas odiado que su antecesor.

¿Cuanta ironía, no es así?

Era un alma en pena o en jolgorio buscando su lugar de pertenencia, mientras que su presencia física iba marchitándose.

Aún así, no se podía cuestionar el gran orgullo en su interior.

Estaba marcando a la historia de ni mas ni menos que la humanidad.

Para bien o para mal eso es una huella que jamás se borraría.

¿Que mejor inmortalidad que la de quedar en libros y memorias por siempre?

"Si no hay recuerdos de ello, entonces no existe" -Escuchó decir una vez.

Si, él existía, y existiría por siempre.

Era ese mártir entre las sombras.

¿Se arrepentía de aquello?

Era su Requiem después de todo.

¿Como no sentirse orgulloso de su monumental obra?, una creación así es como un primogénito, su creación ¿Verdad?

Ahora alguien mas usaba esa pesada mascara de hierro que lo encerró tanto tiempo.

Ya estaba libre de ataduras de oro, sus ojos maldecidos o bendecidos por un peculiar y poderoso poder pronto serian sellados. Obsoletos.

Sus ropas finas manchadas de rojo pasión.

Si, pasión y fervor por el mundo, por sus idas y vueltas, sus estrategias, su causa y efecto, la forma en que todo se desenvolvía, la interacción de los hilos rojos del destino, que ahora el tendría que cortar antes de irse.

A veces las cosas mas bellas son las mas imperfectas.

Y el mundo y sus invenciones era uno de ellas.

Una paradoja que lo atormentó por siempre.

Respuestas que generaban mas dudas.

Ahora que este era el adiós...¿Había echo lo correcto?

Ya estaba caminando hacia el aeropuerto de salida, un pasaje de ida para nunca volver.

¿Que nuevos horizontes vería?

¿Habrían mas hermosas dudas que resolver? ¿Otros lugares que conquistar?

¿Ese fue siempre su objetivo?

Ahora, mientras tomaba los boletos, intentaba sostener la mochila de concreto en su espalda. Aquella cargada de malos recuerdos.

El peso del odio centrado en él era un precio barato a tomar para poder partir de allí.

Si, ese cielo que quizás alcanzaría estaba hoy tan claro.

Despejado, brillante.

Radiantemente putrefacto.

Una sonrisa imaginaria, producto de su agonizante muerte surcó sus labios.

 _Adiós._

Era el momento de partir.

En ascenso o en descenso, no lo sabía, pero ya se estaba yendo.

Solo rogó una cosa antes de desaparecer del mundo que había salvado.

Que ella este bien, que nada haya sido en vano, y que por sobre todo...Nadie lo olvide, para que su soledad en algun lugar oscuro no sea tan cruel.

Y solo así, sintiendo un hermoso susurro ser cantado en su oreja, durmió.

Cerró los ojos y...

 **Durmió por siempre, como una leyenda.**

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Lo amo.

Y no tengo nada mas que decir. Deliré un poco, pero me gustó.

¿Que les pareció? ¿Revs?, no le dieron atención al de Cómplices, que, ¿Nadie imagina un mundo LuluxC.C.?, tch.

Sayo~


End file.
